Lalina
This page has two forms. You may be looking for Lanice. "Yes, these are perfect surroundings. They even have puzzle and ruins for us to examine." "Puzzle and ruins? Of course, puzzles and ruins are more romantic for you..." - Layton and Janice's conversation on the beach of Ambrosia. {C Lalina is the pairing of Hershel Layton '''and '''Melina Whistler (La/yton, Me/'lina'). This is an un-canon pairing from the prequel triology. Another name for them is Melayton. As Melina replaces Janice's personality with her own in Eternal Diva, Layton has been talking to Melina for the whole film. Their real-life pairing is Yomiko. Relationship Dynamic Layton thought through the majority of Eternal Diva that it was Janice who he had been requested by. It had actually been Melina's intention to get him to stop her father from putting her memories into someone else's head. Melina is revealed by Layton eventually, to the surprise of the others (there are several flashbacks to previous experiences, with Melina replacing Janice). Unfortunately, Descole still went through with his plan, using Melina's talent as an advantage to rising the ruins of Ambrosia. He failed, and the trio returned to ground safely. Melina, after her conversation with Janice, said goodbye to the professor, and left. As her memories had faded from each host and the Detragan, she was finally left to move on. Trivia/Facts *They're 10 years apart in age, Layton being 33 and Melina being 22 (a year before Last Specter). *Layton allowed Melina to help solve her own case. Lalina Moments *Melina sent Layton the letter. *Layton came to watch Melina's play. *Layton called Melina a lady. *Layton helped Melina over the fire. (to be continued) Fights/Bad Times *Melina left, once giving her multiple farewells. Fan Representation This couple are not popular in any way; Layton and Janice are. But, with Melina being like a background to Janice and with some fans still not realising it was Melina's personality shining through, Janice is used more than her in fan-made elements. Lalina Songs (to be added) Spoken Moments "Professor!" "Oh, Janice." "I'm sorry, Professor. I never dreamed anything like this would happen - really, I didn't!" "Please, don't apologize. Is it not the duty of every true gentleman to help a lady in need?" "Oh, you haven't changed at all!" "Where is the little girl from your letter?" "I haven't seen her since this morning. I asked Mr. Whistler, but he said I should focus on my performance." "And farewell, Professor Layton." "Melina." "I think it is time you tell us everything, Janice. Or should I say, Melina." "... You are right. I am Melina." "Janice, let's finish this." "...Yes." "So, you sent me that letter?" "Yes. Janice told me you were the right man, Professor. You were the only hope of stopping my father." Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Melina Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings Category:Eternal Diva Pairings Category:Melina Pairings Category:Layton Pairings Category:Prequel Pairings Category:Het Pairings Category:London Life Pairings Category:CanonXCanon Pairings Category:Un-Canon Pairings Category:GoodXGood Pairings Category:AdultXAdult Pairings